


The Guiltiest Pleasure

by Andromeda_Schwarz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Reader is Kinky AF, Reader-Insert, Sans is kind of a Slob, Spanking, Sub Sans, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, degradation kink, domination kink, erotic asphyxiation, full nelson position, primal, reader is female, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Schwarz/pseuds/Andromeda_Schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex life with you and Papyrus was beginning to become too bland for you, but you didn't know how to approach him about your dissatisfaction with it, and you feared he would be disgusted with you if you mentioned the things you were into. So you went to the person who knew Papyrus the best, to his brother. </p><p>Though things take a drastic turn as you confide with him about your dirtiest kinks and you find yourself conflicted on what you want in life afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot more raunchy compared to the other ones I've uploaded. I'm thinking of making a Guilty Pleasure series that Readers can suggest certain scenarios and I can write about them. I feel like it'll help me improve as a Writer. 
> 
> By the way totes not like pushing my kinks onto Reader....oooooh so totally not. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags and such, this is a kind of sensitive thing to read if you are prone to being triggered by such acts. So I warn those who are prone to attacks to most likely avoid this one, other than that! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you wish to contact me about suggestions for even Prompts for One-shots feel free to inbox me on my tumblr!
> 
> http://cryosintiger.tumblr.com/

He was too gentle with you. You were beginning to become dissatisfied with your relationship with Papyrus, but then again, despite you loving the noodle, you should have known better that he wasn't going to be the polar opposite in the bedroom. You appreciated it most definitely, he was incredibly considerate to your feelings, making sure you were entirely willing and comfortable. He was so gentle with you, as if you would break at the wrong touch. But, you felt it kind of difficult to let out to your cinnamon roll that you were, kind of a freak in the sex department. 

 

There was so many different things on your list of kinks, things that would definitely leave you as the 'poster child' of kinkshame. At least in your opinion it would be that way. You knew you were a bit...open in your sexual tastes but everyone wasn't exactly accepting to that. You were worried about being judged, and you didn't wish to sully Papyrus's view of you. He thought of you as a pure angel it seemed, if he'd known what you were into...then...let's just say he'd think of you as the true representation of Jezebel. 

Maybe you should talk to his brother about it, Sans, in no means was innocent, and he could definitely inform you on how to approach this situation too Papyrus. Yeah that was a perfect idea! 

You stood up from the bone brother's couch and made your way to Sans's room. Papyrus was out working with the King and wouldn't be home until later. So you could talk with Sans without being interrupted thankfully. It'd be awkward for Paps to walk in while you were having 'that' type of conversation. 

You were in front of his door and knocked gently, you heard a grumble, he probably was chilling on his bed or something. 

"oh hey, doll face" you felt your face flare a tad and you saw Sans's permanent grin hike up a little at the reaction. Even though you were with Papyrus, you had a bit of a Guilty Pleasure for Sans and his amazing voice. It had this constant like permanent sleepiness like rasp to it and it was so deep and rumbly. Not in a smoker's voice way but in a rich way. It was just so nice to listen to and to hear those endearments he shot at you. He mainly did it to tease you it seemed, but he genuinely thought of you as a family friend, especially since you were dating his brother. 

"Hey...uhm, Sans, can I talk to you about something...erm...kind of personal...uh...sex related?" You mumbled out timidly, you wrung your hands together in an attempt to distract yourself somehow. Sans was eyeing you smugly and you knew he was about to tease it, you could see it in his smug ass boney face. 

"oooh, you dirty brother fucker, one ain't enough for ya hmm?" You felt your face turn into an inferno, and you hated yourself for having that brief flash in your mind of you and him fucking like rabbits. Oh sweet lord Jesus you had a problem. 

"No! You flirt!" You pouted playfully at him and he chuckled good-naturedly, "I...damn...can I come in please it's awkward standing in the doorway!" You whined childishly and he laughed at your expense. He stepped to the side allowing you in and closing the door behind you. You sat down on his lumpy but comfy mattress and you felt it dip when he followed shortly after you. 

"so what's up?" 

You took a deep breath, it would probably be way harder bringing this up to Paps, you could talk with Sans at least about this. 

"S-so...I'm...er... a little dissatisfied with me and Papyrus's Sex life...It's...uhm...getting kind of bland...for me...." Sans only nodded watching you carefully. Probably trying to see if your face would tell the story, if maybe you had cheated or something. Which you could never do to the cinnamon roll. 

"I-I know Papyrus is...pretty...vanilla and innocent but...he doesn't know how erm...adventurous in my sexual tastes I am?" You saw how Sans's eyes lit up in mirth at your statement, you really wanted to smack him, he loved teasing you like a sibling. You resisted the urge to stick your tongue out at him. 

"soooo ya wanting to spice things up a bit hmm? Do tell what these things you are into doll face..." He leaned forward and you felt your body heat up, you felt so guilty that you were attracted to both of them, they were polar opposites but you were attracted to both of them, you had to steel yourself from reaction too violently. 

"W-well...I'm into...Domination...like Dom/Sub play...I don't mind Master & Pet play either....I...have a voice kink," Sans gave you an 'Oh really' look, sarcastically and you stuck your tongue out at him. "I-I...I'm into creampies..a-and.....and....I'mreallyintothewholebreeding thing!" You squeaked out suddenly. 

"whoa there kitten! Ya serious about that? 'Cause..." Sans was eyeing you hungrily and it was doing things to your stomach. Subconsciously you rubbed your legs together..."I'm...also into bondage...biting and hair pulling wall slamming...a-a....a little bit of bleeding....I-I...like being choked." The look he was giving you was turning more primal by the second. You saw in your peripheral vision how his hands were starting to roughly grip his sheets in his efforts to restrain his self. 

"I'm...also...a-also...into degradation and such...like...I don't know...being fucked by slobs...things like that..." You mumbled out slowly. 

"ya implying something pet?" Your body jolted at that and you screamed at your body to calm down, you honestly don't know if he had even meant to say that. That was definitely more on the sexual side. 

"N-no..." You looked away blushing heavily, totally not implying anything. 

"O-oh and spanking too...that covers what I can think...from the top of my head at least." You let out a deep breath and turned your head back around to look at Sans only to see him a lot closer than you remember him being. He was almost looming over you, his white pinpricks seemed so bright and intense compared to earlier, it almost seemed like he was boring into your soul. 

"there's something else...isn't it, pet" You felt yourself shiver. You hated him so much but at the same time you were loving how he was teasing you so perfectly. He was so good at it. 

"N-no..." 

"don't lie to me..." He growled out, you could almost feel the rumble from him and it triggered something primal in you and you went a little lax in front of him ready to submit easily. 

"I-I...I wouldn't know...f-for sure....b-but the thought of..o-of....Oh what the goodness is wrong with me..." You were blushing so hard, Sans wasn't going to let you out of this easily so you should just get on with it... 

"t-the thought...o-of...f-fuck...the thought of....being raped...excites me so much...just being so helpless and frightened is...is..." You couldn't contain the shiver of arousal that pulsed through your veins, your eyes clouded over slightly as you hugged yourself trying to keep a grip on reality. You were such a fucking freak. 

"had a feeling...so...if I were to..." Suddenly you felt Sans's magic on your soul and you had been flung roughly to the far opposite wall, it knocked the wind out of you and it hurt badly but oh did it hurt so good. You quickly felt Sans body pin your own against the wall as he roughly groped you all over. He was grinding his pelvis roughly to your rear, it wasn't comfortable but this rough treatment was something you were aching for. 

"i'm not stopping...i'm gonna fuck you until I'm satisfied and you can't do nothin' about it, and don't you dare go running off tellin' anyone what happened or I will hurt you. Not sayin' that I won't now. Now don't fight it cause I'm gonna have my way with you, ya dirty little slut..." You felt your hands digging so roughly into the plaster of his wall that you noticed you had indented it with the force. You were trying so roughly to not cave into this but you couldn't resist it, and what actually scared you is that Sans sounded like he actually meant it...Oh god was he going to make you his fucktoy? A part in the back of your mind definitely hoped you were right with that prediction. 

Have you mentioned there was something deeply wrong with you? 

A little too quickly you felt Sans haul you over his shoulder like you were a sack of potatoes. You wondered how someone his size, and of his nature was strong enough to just lug you around like that. You liked it though. There was something immensely attractive about someone who had this hidden strength. It let you know subconsciously that he definitely had the power to control you and that made you shiver. 

He walked with you over to the bed and dropped you unceremoniously on it, knocking the breath out of you once more, with you trying to compose yourself he quickly stripped you of your pants and underwear, taking your shoes off roughly in the process. The way he was moving was like a ravenous beast who had been deprived of for too long. 

"mmm....fuck kitten, you really are a little freak, you're so fucking wet." You shivered violently as he crawled above you grabbing your wrists in one hand and tugging his shorts down for his member to pop out. It was an admirable length and way more girthy than you've ever seen. Papyrus was longer than him but no where near as girthy, it was intimidating but with how wet you were from the whole situation you doubt he would hurt you. Plus it would probably arouse you even more if he did. You were quite the masochist it seemed. 

Using his freehand he nudged his member down to your entrance, you decided to put up a bit of a fight, you were curious to see what he would do if you resisted some, so you definitely pushed yourself upwards on the bed to move away from his slimy member. 

He actually had the gall to look surprised. But he quickly covered it up with anger, "what did I say earlier pet? there's nothing you can do to stop this...don't try to act innocent now you little slut, you're dripping for me..." You repressed the moan that wanted to rip from your throat at his voice. You scowled at him and growled at him a bit. 

His grin turned sinister. 

Whether he liked that or not you weren't sure but you definitely liked what came next. He roughly twisted you, almost enough to make it feel like he would break your wrists, it sent an immense amount of pain up your arms. 

He hiked up your hips with his free hand and he roughly smacked your ass with his bare hand, fuck that stung, you wiggled your hips provocatively, as he rubbed your ass appreciatively and let out a hum of approval. 

"mmm this is all mine now..." He smacked your ass again but not as hard, you were a little disappointed at that. 

He then quickly nudged his member down to your entrance and once the tip snatched on it he roughly shoved himself inside bottoming out immediately. You let out a loud moan of approval at the sensation. Something was weird about magic. It seemed to reflect the user's personality. You took note of how Papyrus's dick was a lot more firm and not as....slimy feeling as Sans. It made a bit of sense, seeing how much of a neat freak Papy was. But Sans definitely wasn't, and it seemed to show here, it was incredibly slimy and the essence even seemed to stick to you not wanting to let go as if it was alive on its own, and if you were being honest with yourself. You were pretty sure you liked this slimy texture slopping all over your pussy way more. There was something disgustingly appealing about it. 

Sans didn't even give you time to adjust to his girthy length, but you didn't care, you were enjoying how he was pressing into you so deeply. His hands pressed either side of your head and how his cloth covered ribcaged pressed into your back and you could hear how animalistic his breathing and grunts were right in your ear. It was incredibly arousing. 

He set up an immediate strong and fast pace, his tongue flopping out his mouth as he drooled at sensation of you clenching so tightly around him. His drool felt like a cool vapor as it dripped on your back and shoulders. It was quite clear he was only focused on getting himself off, and it seemed he knew that him doing that would only bring you to your peak faster. 

Or he truly didn't care. 

"mmm...fuck kitten you squeezin' me so tightly, you like getting raped by a monster that much hmm? Look at ya, yer fuckin' drooling over yourself you fucking slut. You love my fat cock shoved up your wet cunt?" You let out a raunchy moan in approval, it seemed the ability to speak was being deprived from you. He was literally fucking you stupid and you loved every second of it. He was making you feel like a dirty whore and you couldn't get enough of it. 

"fuckin' slut look at ya enjoying the brother's cock so much...you don't deserve him pet, you only deserve getting' treated like this you dirty brother fucker." He smacked your ass again and you let out a loud squeal of approval. Your body was shivering in the feel of an oncoming orgasm. You were so close, on the edge of falling off you couldn't get enough. You hoped he fucked you until you passed out and even afterwards. 

That's when he wrapped his hands around your throat and started squeezing you so tightly you thought he might kill you. He begun picking up his pace at an inhumane speed, it was beginning to make you feel raw and left a slight burning feeling because he was almost going too fast for you to handle. But the way he was growling and grunting in your ear and how he sloppily licked up your cheek and neck in desperation to just have you know who exactly was fucking you, a sloppy monster who happened to be the brother of your lover. It was too much, you couldn't take it anymore. 

You had the most powerful orgasm ever, you felt yourself clenching so hard you actually pushed him out of you, oh Jesus you were squirting that's what that was. He was groaning in approval as you had clenched him unbearably tight before he had slipped out. But he immediately shoved himself back in, content into getting back into that wet soft tightness that was you pussy. He was fucking you through your orgasm which left you breathless, you felt your eyes rolling back as you drooled onto his mattress, your fluids leaking out consistently soaking his pelvic bone. 

"that's what I like to see pet, a fucking mess, you still cummin' huh?" You couldn't even respond, you were just a panting mess, like a bitch in heat as he continued pounding into you over stimulating your body. He owned you now and that thought almost sent you over the edge again. 

"fuck ya squeezing me so tightly pet!" He grabbed your hips roughly has he started pounding into you desperately, the slap of his wet cock going against your pussy was making your core tighten again. It was such a lewd and lovely sound to hear how wet you were from such treatment. You allowed him to plow into you with no resistance as you laid lax on the mattress and him pleasuring himself with your now thoroughly fucked hole like a fuck toy. 

"s-shit! Take all of it pet! Take all of ya master's cum!" You mewled in appreciation as you felt his cock throbbing in you and a swell of something. He began spurting loads of his seed into you as he ended as deep as he could inside of you. You felt yourself cumming at the sensation making you almost melt into the mattress. 

You heard Sans hum in approval as he let his cock linger in you as it finished pumping his seed into you, rubbing your ass and slapping it occasionally. "mmmm...I'm keeping you, no way is he having you all to himself. Look at my cum stick to you, doesn't even wanna let go over your wet cunt." You shivered and your eyes widened as you realized unlike Papyrus who's cum would drizzle out of you, Sans's cum was way more stickier in consistency, compared to his brother, it was sticking to you and...was he trying to get you pregnant or something? Fuck it you don't care as long as he could fuck you like that again you would let him do anything. 

Because he was your Master...


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize the weight of your sins after your head clears and you have to brave telling Papyrus of your infidelity. You fear how he may take it. Though he the man never ceases to amaze you. You guess that's why he's called the Great Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked and so you receive! I was originally not planning on continuing this but you guys were so enthusiastic about the story. (Which honestly surprised me like straight to the core, I thought I was only on being super kinky, you dirty sinners :3 ) 
> 
> I would like to give my BIGGEST thanks to Minefa and Amashi-zaino for their lovely ideas on where I can take this story! If it weren't for them I don't think I would've honestly continued this. So thank you both so much! Also, check out Amashi-zaino's work! She creates some good content X3 
> 
> By the way, sorry for the length this was like 12 Pages long lord jesus pooh.
> 
> Right-o let's get on with the show!
> 
> If you wish to contact me about suggestions for even Prompts for One-shots feel free to inbox me on my tumblr!
> 
> http://cryosintiger.tumblr.com/

You couldn’t even remember when you had passed out but apparently you did, Sans must’ve cleaned you up because you no longer reeked of sex and sweat. You were laying in Papyrus’s bed in a pair of your pajamas. Groggily you sat up and you immediately felt the soreness in your body, a sharp pain bolted up your spine and you winced. Damn he had done a number on you.

Now that your mind was clear, you realized how much you had fucked up. You had cheated on Papyrus of all people, Papyrus. The sweet cinnamon roll who would never do anything to hurt you. You never had expected for Sans to suddenly lunge at you like that, but being honest with yourself you didn’t even attempt to fight back. You were a glutton for pleasure, if you could pick any of the Seven deadly sins, Gluttony would definitely be the one. That and lust.

You couldn’t hide this from him, you had to tell him you just had to. He deserved to know. You felt tears stinging at the corner of your eyes, not for yourself but for him. You didn’t want to see the heartbreak in his eyes when you told him you had cheated on him with his brother. You also didn’t want to see the aftermath, you hoped he would just put all the blame on you, you didn’t want the beautiful relationship between Sans and Papyrus to be harmed because you had come into their lives. 

There was only one thing to do and that was to tell him. You weren’t above consequences. 

You sluggishly made your way downstairs hearing Papyrus in the Kitchen humming a song to himself, he had really been getting into the music on the surface. You hated to put a damper on his good mood but you needed to get this over with, he deserved to know.

You quietly made your way into the kitchen and Papyrus heard your small footsteps on the linoleum floor. He turned around and gave you his sunshine smile that you felt your heart melt at.

You felt like you didn’t deserve that smile.

“Hey sweetheart! You were asleep for a long time! Are you feeling alright?” Papyrus’s expression turned to one of deep concern, “You usually are not one for sleeping in for so long like my brother.” You let out a violent twitch and Papyrus’s gaze on you intensified.

“Papyrus…I…have something to confess…and…y-you aren’t going to like it.” Papyrus seemed to be a mix of concerned and extremely confused. He couldn’t understand where you were going with this.

“I-I…me…the reason…why I slept so long is because…b-because…” this was hard, it was too hard, you couldn’t back out now though, he needed to know he deserved to. You didn’t have the right to feel so upset. You didn’t have the right to cry. 

“I was exhausted because I had sex with Sans!” You shouted out, your throat constricted and you held back you tears, you held your head down, you couldn’t bear to look at his expression. You just couldn’t.

“Y-you…you what?” tears were prickling at the corner of your eyes, this was so unbearably difficult, why did you have to be such a filthy whore.

“I-I... I had sex with Sans…oh please don’t blame him it’s completely my fault! I should have known better!” You squeaked out sniffling, it worried you when Papyrus was walking towards you, you feared he was going to strike you, he was going to hurt you. There was no way he wasn’t furious with you. Oh stars he hated you.

It stunned you when he hugged you and picked you up, walking to the couch and resting you on his lap. 

“Tell me what happened…” he murmured quietly in your ear, what was he doing? Why wasn’t he hurting you, scolding you or something? Why was he being so nice to you? You didn’t deserve this at all!

“W-why aren’t you harming me…aren’t you mad? You should hate me right now…” You whispered against him, you were losing strength in your body due to the emotional strain. The fact that you were so confused as to why Papyrus wasn’t showing any anger in any form was making it even worse.

“Because I’m positive there was a reason for this…you were unhappy, not satisfied with something and from your words, it seemed like it was an accident.” He petted your head gently. Oh Stars you didn’t deserve him, he was too nice, too understanding, how dare you be so dissatisfied with him. This was terrible, he didn’t deserve to go through this!

“I-I…I don’t deserve your kindness…I…I was…becoming dissatisfied with our sex life…I never wanted to admit to you but I’m a little more...raunchy in those terms…You seem so innocent and nice…I didn’t want to taint that with my dirty kinks and such…so I went to Sans to ask how to approach you about it…but I-I guess I…should’ve known it was tempting him to talk to him so openly about such a sexual thing…” You didn’t want to make it sound like it was Sans’s fault. You weren’t thinking that Sans would be sexually attracted to you so you never thought he would come onto you like that. It was your fault for being naïve.

It shocked you, once again when Papyrus laughed in a light-hearted manner. You looked up at him with wide eyes, he was still smiling at you so…genuinely…that…Why was he so perfect? “If you wanted something different you could have asked me! I, the Great Papyrus! Only aim to please his partners! I am open to anything my lover wishes of me!” He gave you a skelly kiss on your forehead and you blushed ferociously. 

“I know my brother is charming, nowhere near as I but in some aspects yes! If there’s anyone I would share you with, it’d be my dearest brother.” Papyrus looked…so happy…why?! “But…” Your heart skipped a beat.

Papyrus gently pushed you down on the couch and loomed over you…Why was he looking at you so…hungrily? He never looked at you like that before. “I can’t say that I’m happy you two went behind my back, I can still faintly smell him on you…I thought you smelled odd when you walked in the kitchen…” He leaned down and nipped you on your neck. 

“While I love my brother oh so dearly…you are mine originally, my human…” His voice was rumbling…oh goodness, why didn’t you just confront him, why did you think he was going to hate you or something silly like that? You wiggled a bit underneath him. He was sounding awfully possessive.

“I’m going to cover you in my scent once more…and I’m assuming I wasn’t rough enough with you, I only held myself back because you humans break so easily…” He took off his gloves with his teeth, god that was hot, and he slowly dragged his boney hands down to your hips and held them in a bruising grip. “But it seems you aren’t…I’ll have you know I’m passionate in everything I do…now that you’re showing that I can let loose…” Papyrus leaned down close to your ear and growled. You let out a low moan in the back of your throat. “Let’s say I hope you can keep up with me...” You felt his grip on your hips tighten and you winced hard. Papyrus’s eyes snapped open, that hunger vanishing instantly.

“O-Oh Stars are you okay?! I didn’t hurt you right?” He was too good for you…even after…you felt yourself beginning to cry, he was truly too precious for this world. 

“I-I’m fine…I think you just gripped the left over bruises Sans made.” You saw Papyrus’s expression darken a tad, it was…a little scary if you were being honest, there was something truly terrifying about seeing someone who is usually super happy and bright, and becoming upset.

Swiftly Papyrus undid the buttons of your shirt and roughly yanked it open seeing the little bruises marked all across your skin. You couldn’t read his expression, it was a mix between furious, sad, and concerned. 

“SANS!” Papyrus suddenly shouting made you wince, he had learned to talk a little more quietly but sometimes he would still go back to his old ways of always using his outside voice. 

You felt a spark of magic come into the room that usually came when Sans teleported. You looked over to the side to see Sans standing there with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t seem to be completely awake, as if he just had woken up. But as he stared at the scene before him you could see how his pinpricks vanished and sweat began to form on his skull. He was extremely nervous. 

“uh…” Real smooth Sans.

Papyrus lifted you up gently trying to avoid touching any of your bruises. He was still so sweet to you even after what you did. You felt your heart swell in affection for him. But it quickly switched to something else when he held you up like a doll in front of Sans.

“BROTHER! What have you done to my human! She’s all Black and blue!” Papyrus was practically growling. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or feeling particularly possessive. 

“heh, not my fault bro she was beggin’ for my bone.” You glared daggers at Sans and Papyrus squeezed you not to gently and you winced again. You could feel Papyrus lean closer to you and whisper an apology.

“This is no time for your jokes! You will apologize to my human and then I’m going to punish you for hurting my property!” You tensed at that, were you about to get involved in a threesome with some brother on brother action? Was Papyrus even capable of doing something so fantastically lewd? 

Sans seemed to be having the same thoughts has he went ridged and you swore you could hear his bones rattling a little from your position. You saw the telltale blue flush spread across his bony cheeks. Was he embarrassed or excited?

“c-come on bro, no need to go that far, it was a mistake, promise.” Sans tried to cover his nervousness by trying to act easy-going.

Spoiler Alert it wasn’t working.

“Oh so it WAS you then hmm? It was a mistake?” You could almost hear and feel the smirk rolling off of Papyrus in an aura wave. You saw how Sans seemed to tense more than you thought was possible, it was funny to see him getting caught in his lies, which he usually got away with so easily, the manipulative fuck.

“a-ah... yeah…sorry bro, I got…u-uhm…” He was at a loss for words, he was actually standing there fidgeting, face flushed like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was actually really adorable. 

You squeaked when Papyrus suddenly stood and slung you over his shoulder, then proceeded to walk to his brother and slung him over his other shoulder. Just how strong was Papyrus?!

“Papyrus?!

“b-bro?! w-what are ya doin’?!” 

“We are going up to my room where we will continue this and I will ensue punishment on BOTH of you.” His voice had mellow down into a darker more affirmative tone, there was no way Papyrus didn’t feel how your body shuddered against him, and you were fairly certain you heard Sans let out a shaky breath.

Once you saw Papyrus enter his room, he kicked the door closed behind him and then placed both of you on the bed. Grabbing you once again by the waist he moved to the head of the bed and had you facing Sans and your back pressing into his chest. What was he planning exactly? 

“Now…I’m going to thoroughly play with you and pleasure you until you’re a writhing mess, and Sans my dear brother you are going to sit there and watch all of it, understand? You are not to touch either of us.”

“P-Papyrus…what’s stopping him from just…blinking away?” You wondered, if Sans didn’t want to put up with this then he could simply just teleport away.

“This.” With a wave of his hand an orange band of magic wrapped around Sans’s wrists and roughly yanked them behind his back. He was now sitting spread out on the bed just staring at the two of you, it was actually kind of arousing to see him like that, he looked so vulnerable and just.... submissive. 

“With my magic around him, he is incapable of moving, plus, you wouldn’t want to disappoint me would you Sans?” You could feel that smile again, you were quickly learning Papyrus wasn’t as innocent as he led onto be.

You liked that.

“y-yeah…y-you got it…” You watched as Sans wriggled on his end of the bed, he breathing was already getting notably heavier and you guys hadn’t really even done anything yet, was Sans always this easily aroused? No wonder he pounced on you earlier. 

“Now that that’s settled…” You let out a sharp gasp as Papyrus’s hand suddenly shot up under your shirt and begun to fondle your breasts a little more roughly than he usually did. Your body was still pretty sensitive because of that intense session with Sans, so when Papyrus slid his hands over your skin delicately and began flicking your nipples you couldn’t help but arch your back a bit letting out a small moan. 

You felt Papyrus shift under you so his leg was in between yours, he slowly began to roll his hips up into your rear creating a soft rocking rhythm that sent pleasures from both sides, every time he rolled his hips up to your back side you felt a rush of anticipation flood your bones, and the motion of him rolling up into you caused your womanhood to rub against his legs, it was a really wonderful sensation.

“Papyrus…” You wanted to kiss him, you turned your head to kiss him but he coyly moved his head away staring at you with an amused expression.

“Tsk. Tsk. I don’t think so dear human…You don’t get to indulge yourself, as you have done so thoroughly already.” His voice was scolding and you held your head down in shame. He was really making that superior authority thing work.

“So I am going to indulge myself…and I am going to make you cum enough times so you know you don’t have to go to other people for pleasure again. You will know I am the only one to bring you the Greatest Pleasure.” He let his hips buck sharply up into you and you gasped. You moved to cover your mouth but Papyrus didn’t like that.

A little too quickly you felt his magic wrap around your wrists similar to Sans and it brought your arms above your head. 

At this time Papyrus leaned forward letting you drop onto the mattress with a bounce, your arms just barely missed Sans’s femurs. Did Papyrus do that intentionally? He was better at this than you ever thought he could be. 

Papyrus gently caressed you, sliding his hands down your curves, reaching your hips he gripped the hem of your pants and pulled them down slowly. He was eyeing you hungrily, the anticipation was killing you. 

He begun kissing your thighs, you begun letting out little wisps of air, it seemed like he was sparking magic through his skull to transfer to your body, causing these really pleasurable jolts to run through your body. Your legs giving out kicks after about 5 kisses. They felt like jelly and you were actually beginning to moan a little loudly just from the little treatment, why had he never done that before?!

Sans didn’t bother putting your panties on so your wetness was on full display for Papyrus to see, his tongue running over his teeth as he dived up grabbing your thighs and tossing them onto his strong shoulders, as he begun feasting on your wetness.

Above you, you heard Sans whimpering like a sad puppy, you could easily see the blue bulge in his shorts and he writhed in his sitting position as he had no way of getting any friction. He was just doomed to sit there and watch as Papyrus indulged his self in you. 

The sight of you probably wasn’t helping, as you were moaning and panting like a dog, you could feel how flared up your face was, it felt like an inferno, your back arching when Papyrus would pay more attention to your clit.

Oh man Papyrus was a little devil. You looked up trying to keep a smug expression smirking up at Sans, a face that purely stated, that’s what you fucking get.

You saw how Sans’s eye flared up in anger at your expression. You chewed on your bottom lip a bit to prevent yourself from laughing out loud. 

The urge to laugh quickly vanished as you felt Papyrus paying extra attention to your clit, as he circled it and did something only monsters of his type could do, his tongue swirling around like a tentacle and tugging on it. That did it for you.

You back arched as you let out a long moan, borderline scream as you came on his tongue, he seemed to really enjoy that.

Sitting up he grabbed you turning you both around laying you on top of you. He grabbed your legs pulling them up high, close to your head and locked them down with his arms, clasping his hands behind your head.

Oh Stars he was going to make…fuck this is hot. 

Papyrus used his magic to pull down his blue shorts allowing his long orange member to fall free, he currently didn’t want to let you go because it would probably be tiresome to reposition you again. Using the same tentacle, he guided it to your wet entrance, pushing it in and pushing you down on it simultaneously.

You shuddered violently feeling how tender you were down there, although Papyrus had definitely made sure you were prepared, it didn’t heal the fact Sans had pounded you so hard that you wouldn’t be surprised if you bruised on the inside. You could put up with this until Papyrus was spent, you would just need some serious rest after this.

Papyrus shoved up into you getting as much of his length as possible, you let out a small moan at the feeling, Papyrus was always so long. You could appreciate the girth of Sans and the Length of Papyrus, both felt amazing. 

Slowly Papyrus begun thrusting up, giving you some time to adjust, probably knowing you were most likely sore from Sans. You made sure to squeeze as tightly as you could around him, feeling him shudder violently as you increased the pressure on his cock. He even moaned quietly in your ear, you couldn’t help but smirk at that.

Though he seemed to catch onto what you were doing and wasn’t having that shit as he picked up speed and the shock from it caused you to let out a loud moan to the rooftop. One that he and Sans growled at. You had a good view of Sans from this position. He was eyeing how Papyrus’s cock was fluidly sliding in and out of you. The sounds of his cock hitting your wet pussy seemed to be riling Sans up along with your loud moans and lewd expression. His face was scrunched up in pleasure as he bucked his hips up almost at the same speed as his brother, trying to reimagine the feeling of you around him trying to reach his own peak. 

His desperation was cute. He was drooling and his eyes were doing this adorable thing, the white pin-pricks shaping to little white hearts has he was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. His moaning was a lot higher pitched, it was odd how the position someone was in could change how they sounded. Even though no one was touching him, he was under Papyrus’s control, and maybe that aroused him.

While you were intently watching Sans and moaning Papyrus decided to pick up speed, wanting you to become a little more vocal. You let out a scream of pleasure followed by streams of ‘oh yes!’ as he hit a sensitive bundle in you. Once he noticed that he repeatedly slammed into that spot. There was no way you were going to last after that with how sensitive you were.

Your body convulsed and twitched as you came on Papyrus’s cock, your fluids sliding down his member, he continuously kept pounding into you, trying to reach his peak as well. The feeling of him still hitting you in that one spot was causing you to see stars and you felt a rolling orgasm underway. You kept thinking it would be over just for the intensity to arise again. Your throat felt raw from the moaning and screaming you were doing.

Finally, you felt Papyrus’s member twitching inside of you and he grunted as he shoved as deep as he could, allowing his seed to pump into you. You eyed Sans as his eyes latched onto how his brother’s cock with pump and twitch inside of you as his seed begun spilling out when no more could fit. The sight seemed to set him off because his back arch and he let out a loud grunting moan and you could see how the glow of his shorts was pulsating in light as he spurted constantly in his shorts, the material stained and sticking to his bones. Sans laid on his back and panted lewdly as he came down from his high. 

You yourself felt your eyes closing as Papyrus’s member vanished, leaving you feeling very empty. You could hear him chuckling as he hugged you tenderly, nuzzling his skull into your neck. 

“Was that to your expectations, dearest?” You blushed at his endearments, Papyrus was way more…gentlemanly in his nicknaming compared to Sans, you enjoyed both nonetheless.

“Yeeeessss…” you moaned out trying your best to nuzzle back, you felt Papyrus’s magic hold let you go and you immediately latched onto his neck kissing him as much as you could. You let out a constant streams of thank you’s and I love you’s to him which he laughed at.

“I love you too dearest…but please…” he pulled you back staring deep into your eyes. “Do not do that again.” You felt a chill in your heart and you nodded dumbly. His smile quickly returned and he hugged you tightly. 

“I am willing to share you with my dearest brother, you make him happy just as you make me happy! I only want the best for him…so I will not be mad if you two decide to fornicate again. But I will NOT share you with anyone else, understood?” Papyrus glared at you and you nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes sir!” His smile turned sweet.

“Now…let’s take care of you…I am positive you are quite sore from dealing with me and my brother…” You nodded blushing brightly at the tenderness he was showing you. He swiftly stood up from the bed stretching and picked you up like a child. 

“What about Sans?” You looked down at Sans to see him looking passed out. That exhausted him that much?

Papyrus rolled his eyes and sighed, there was a certain fondness in the tone that you smiled at. Papyrus reached down and picked up his brother as well, his strength never ceased to amaze you.

“Both of you need cleaning, I’ll leave it to you to wake him up in the bath.”

“Since when did you get lazy?”

“I AM NOT LAZY!” You laughed loudly, a few snorts escaping you at his outburst. Things seemed so much better now, not only did you know Papyrus didn’t mind exploring things sexually you got a Polyandrous relationship out of it and Sans and Papyrus’s relationship wasn’t damaged! 

Everything was good in the world. You giggled and laid your head on Papyrus’s shoulder completely content. 

He's called The Great Papyrus for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans you broke the Reader with your dick.
> 
> Kind a bit of a Mind Break there, ^^;
> 
> I would also like to mention that this is pure Rape Fantasy so there is no aftercare after the rough treatment, which is why this story is labelled as Rape/Non-Con, the Reader never gave consent. I wanted to say this because I have read stories in where it was just Rough Sex or BDSM but no aftercare, this is intentionally put as Rape Fantasy with no aftercare, but the Reader is cool with it cause you know, it's their kink and shit. 
> 
> Sans is a bit of an asshole but considering his character, in where he is a bit of a tortured soul (I probably should've mentioned this is Post-Pacifist but other runs have happened before getting to this point.) So when the Reader mentioned that they were into these things he just took pure advantage of it knowing that the Reader would just indulge in the pleasure he gave her no matter how rough he got. It's mostly just a vent, even though it's a little fucked up both parties were satisfied. 
> 
> This is never to say Rape is okay, (because lord no it isn't) but there are certain people who are into Rape Fantasy (me being one of them, I have no fucking shame :3) Both parties should always be consensual, but this story is mostly for indulgence so hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to check my tumblr out if you wish to give suggestions X3 
> 
> http://cryosintiger.tumblr.com/


End file.
